spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Let The Sponge Games Begin Part 2
Part 2 of 2. The rest of the events are done and the winner is shown. It could possibly get Squidward more like SpongeBob. Trivia *This episode is part 2 of a full 22 minute episode and it's ironic how it isn't all in 1 episode with part 1 instead of the way it is now. Transcript *'Squidward:'SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:'What? Why did you have to shout? *'Maggie:'I know Squidward is trying and if he has to win the sponge games, he will have to try his best. *'Squidward:'Okay but I still dislike SpongeBob. I should try though. What's the third event? *'Maggie:'You have to last longest without laughing while I tickle you. Squidward first. starts tickling Squidward. *'Squidward:being tickledI'm not ticklish. I have never been tickled before and I wont laugh. *'Maggie:'Really? I guess you win event 3 then... Event 4 is to leap frog with me until the jellyfish plushie.to plushie'' I will have the same skill level of leap frog for both of you. Squidward, first. *'Squidward:'I never did leap frog before. Can I watch SpongeBob before I do it? *'Maggie:'It doesn't matter who goes first so okay.''[she and SpongeBob 'leap frog together to the jellyfish plushie.]'timer she is holdingOkay. It took 5 minutes. Now Squidward. *'Squidward:'Okay. I guess...and Maggie leap frog together to the jellyfish plushie'' *'''Maggie:timer she is holding Okay. 4 minutes and 58 seconds. Squidward, you won by 2 seconds. *'Squidward:'This sounds very easy! *'Maggie:'Yeah! Squidward, be happy! *'SpongeBob:'I'm happy! Go Squidward! *'Maggie:'Okay, the next event is hugging a really cute teddy bear for as long as possible. SpongeBob, you first.SpongeBob a really cute teddy bear for him to hug *'SpongeBob:'So I just hug it? *'Maggie:'Yeah. Start now! *'SpongeBob:'Okay! the bear for a really long time then stops *'Maggie:'You are finally done. Anyway, timer she is holding you got 3 hours, 2 minutes, and 10 seconds! Squidward, I think you will probably not want to do this. *'Squidward:'Why? *'Maggie:'SpongeBob hugged the bear for over 3 hours! Since when can you do something like that? I think he wins this. *'Squidward:'Okay, I will try though I wont like it... Come on! I can do it! teddy bear and hugs it for a really long time then stops *'Maggie:'You did good! timer she is holding 2 hours, 32 minutes, and 10 seconds! SpongeBob beat you by exactly half an hour but you still did good! *'Squidward:'I know! I can win this if I try! If I try I can win! Even if it's against me! *'SpongeBob:'Go Squidward! *'Maggie:'Okay, ready for the next event? *'Squidward:'Yeah! Bring.It.On! *'Maggie:'Okay! *''[at the moment, the best day ever full version song is being played while'' SpongeBob and Squidward both do events where SpongeBob and Squidward are trying and having winners/losers. Some events have to do with toys and others are kid games. It then comes down to the last event which is a tie breaker] *'Maggie:'You guys are good! Although it's a little late because of the 6 hour event... I think we could still do a night event. *'Squidward:'SpongeBob is afraid of the dark! I can do this! *'Maggie:'Really? It has to do with fear facing! *'Squidward:'I have no fear! *'Maggie:'SpongeBob, do you have a fear? *'SpongeBob:'Yes! I have many fears! *'Squidward:'Then I'm sure to win! What is the last event? *'Maggie:'You will be put in the nightmare machine I made and you have to stay in as long as possible. Both at the same time since I can't risk 6 hour events.SpongeBob and Squidward in nightmare machine *'SpongeBob:aroundTeddy bears! ''to hug one but it turns into a zombie teddy bear *'''Squidward:around ''It's not that bad SpongeBob. Not that bad... ''somewhere then disappears''Ahh! Where am I?!? Sp---''voice fades away as he talks then gets unheard *'SpongeBob:'Squidward! Where are you?!? I have to tell Maggie! I don't care if I lose!somewhere and gets out of the nightmare machine *'Maggie:'That was quick. Squidward wins. *'SpongeBob:'Actually, Squidward can't be found. He's missing. *'Maggie:'Oh, he fell in a trap? The only way to get him out other then himself escaping is this. a buttom then Squidward shows up *'Squidward:'Okay! I win! I win! I feel better now! I believe SpongeBob can be a good friend! *'Maggie:'You did it Squidward! You and SpongeBob are friends! Now, I shall go. and takes the stuff she brought with her *'SpongeBob:'I don't know what just happends but we shoud go home and get some sleep. *'Squidward:'Good idea.and SpongeBob go home *''ends'' Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts